Makeda Getachew
Makeda Getachew (born 1978) is a minor character in Clockwork and a supporting one in The IT Files. Originally a chemist with Interpol, Makeda was recruited to join the International Temporal Enforcement Agency soon after its formation. Within the ITEA Makeda serves as the Assistant Director of the science wing and a member of Team Epsilon. Biography Makeda was born in Gondar, Ethiopia, and had a rough childhood. Famine had struck the country, and as a result Makeda became very sick as a child due to poor nutrition. During the crisis Makeda made friends with a few local peace-keepers from the UN and became interested in helping people in some way. Initially after finishing her basic schooling Makeda considering joining the Peace Corps, but later decided she would be better off staying in her country and helping to deal with crime. The decision led to Makeda becoming a member of the government security force, but after the 2005 massacre she wanted to detach herself from the more local violence. This led to an application to join Interpol. At school back in Gondar Makeda had been an expert in chemistry and continued to be with Interpol, showing a gift for forensic science as well. When Lucienne Christophe formed a multi-team task force Makeda was recruited to be second in command of Palmira Tiago's Team 5. Makeda was captured by the Paradise Foundation but later rescued. In the aftermath she learned more about Type-7 and became a sort of expert on it, thus when Marika Heino was forming a science wing for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Makeda was quickly singled out. Within the science wing Makeda serves as Assistant Director, though she is also second in command of Team Epsilon. Together wtih Marika the pair worked on designing their own working Uranus Generator, which was sabotaged by Colette Landry. Prior to joining the ITEA Makeda had spent a great deal of time in London where she'd met and fallen in love with Bennett Shaw, a local fitness instructor. Her career made it hard to commit, but after Makeda joined the ITEA she married Bennett in a quiet ceremony in Dartford, though she kept her last name as she worried dropping it would diminish her roots. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Makeda had just exited ITEA HQ and ended up frozen by the effect, though she was then dragged back inside and examined thoroughly to try and understand what was going on. When time finally unfroze Makeda did too, unaware of what had happened. Personal Information * Current Age: 31 * Height: 5'7.25" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Dartford, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Inventions * Immunity Ring Protective Device (with Marika Bran, Mia Santos and Travis Paddington) * Chrono Goggles Protective Device (with Marika Bran) Special Skills * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field command. * Scientific Background, primarily chemistry with additional knowledge in forensics. * Trilingual, knowing Amharic, Tigre and English. Relationships Romances * Bennett Shaw, Husband Teammates * Ivan Popov * Malai Kasem * Victor Morozov * Qi Sun Science Department Co-Workers * Marika Bran * Katie Grant * Mia Santos * Hyun Su * Irvine McFarland * Zora Jugovic * Danka Stojanović Friends * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * Dieter Bran, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago * Aleena Farmer Appearances Canon * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge, Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Henry's Art Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Makeda is physically based on actress Paula Patton. * Was originally based on actress Tamera Taylor, but was later changed in favor of younger actress. Faune Chambers was the original replacement. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Scientists Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA